User talk:Mvandemark
WWII Historian. I tend to favor the Aviation side of things.Mvandemark (talk) 14:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Welcome! Hello Mvandemark, As a word of advice, I personally recommend going into your preferences (hover over your user picture on the white bar), clicking the editing tab, and choosing "Wikia's classic rich-text editor (Where Available)" as your preferred editor. What this does is allow you to see and use the source code of the page far more easily than the host's default editor. Good luck! 16:30,4/9/2015 16:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : It's fine to make some mistakes, everyone does. Regardless, the page looks great! I'll see what extra information I can add. Thanks for helping out on the wiki. 17:15,4/9/2015 17:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thompson Article Hello Mvandemark, I'm sorry but the Thompson article has already been made in two forms: the M1928 Thompson and the M1A1 Thompson. You are more than welcome to merge whatever information you have found with the two existing articles. 23:15,4/9/2015 23:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thompson Page Don't worry about it. Besides, whatever new information that you've researched can be added to the existing M1928 page. 18:09,4/10/2015 18:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : I'm going over all of the list pages to prevent any more duplicate pages or errors now. 18:15,4/10/2015 18:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:Dresden You are free to create an article for the Raid on Dresden, also I suggest that you create a user signature or use the default wikia one. -- 03:29,4/19/2015 03:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) 70th Year Today, May 8, 2015, marks the 70th anniversary since the end of World War II in Europe, VE-Day. For those who gave their lives so that we may live in a world free from tyranny and oppression - we salute you.